peelfandomcom-20200213-history
12 August 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-08-12 ; Comments *Two versions of this show are available. The first (a) is an edited show though with a few Peel links. *The second version (b) is a recording of the complete show with a few minutes missing from a late start and at the second tape flip. *Details taken from Lorcan's tracklisting database. *To help celebrate "Woodstock Weekend" on Radio 1 to mark the 25th anniversary of the original festival,http://genome.ch.bbc.co.uk/schedules/radio1/england/1994-08-13 Peel has a session of Woodstock cover versions by Teenagers In Trouble. He reports that the band is making slow progress on their planned full album of covers on the same theme (see 06 May 1995 (BFBS)). Sessions *Drome, one and only session, recorded 2nd June 1994. No known commercial release. *Teenagers In Trouble, one and only session. No known commercial release. *Robert Ward & the Otis Grand Blues Band, repeat of one and only session. First TX 31 July 1993. Session recorded 01 June 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *''File b cuts in'' *Luke Slater: Quad-Fonik (12" - X-Tront Vol.3) Peacefrog Records :(JP: ‘In the past week there have been more great records arriving at Peel Acres than in any week in living memory really and I’ve distilled the essence of this for tonight’s programme.’) *''Klingon intro #'' *Huevos Rancheros: Rockin' In The Henhouse (7") One Louder LOUD3 # *Cable: Sale Of The Century (7" - Hydra) Krunch! Records *Robert Ward & Otis Grand Blues Band: White Fox (Peel Session) *Karp: 13 Ways To A Cavity (10" - Mustaches Wild) K *Teenagers In Trouble: Suite: Judy Blue Eye (Peel Session) *Beenie Man: Press Button (12") Rudeboy Records *Folk Implosion: Chicken Squawk (album - Take A Look Inside) Communion Label COMM 32 # *''(10:30 news)'' *Guns 'N' Wankers: Sunstroke (7" EP - Pop) Rugger Bugger DUMP 20 / Damaged Goods DAMGOOD 45A # *Nada Kakoma Et Les Stars Du Zaire: Papa Mokambi (7" - Sable Mouvant) Jimmy's JIP 048 # *Odes: Honey Gets Hard (7" - Meltaway) Merge MRG 06 # *''recording (b) tape flip'' *Drome: Once While Busy Counting Virtues Part 1 (Peel Session) # *Robert Ward & Otis Grand Blues Band: Fear No Evil (Peel Session) # *Blonde Redhead: Sciuri Sciura (album - Blonde Redhead) Smells Like SLR 011 # :(JP: ‘Time for us now, I think, to go and suck up some more of that Woodstock spirit.’) *Teenagers In Trouble: ‘With A Little Help From My Friends (Peel Session) *Homer Henderson: I Wish It Were Me (Turban Renewal: A Tribute To Sam The Sham And The Pharaohs) Norton *Wormhole: 12 AM (album - Chicks Dig Scars Dead Elvis DE001 # *''Klingon introduction #'' *Purple Plejade: Stahlherz (12" - Realms Of Human Unconscious) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-199 # *Boyracer: Skill (CD - More Songs About Frustration And Self Hate) Slumberland Records *''(11:30 news)'' *Man Or Astro Man: Rocket Ship XL3 (LP - Your Weight On The Moon) One Louder *''tape flip on file b missing much of track above, all of track below and 3 minutes of Autocreation.'' *Teenagers In Trouble: I Wanna Take You Higher (Peel Session) *Autocreation: Snatch (CD – Mettle) Inter-Modo *Robert Ward & Otis Grand Blues Band: Strictly Reserved For You (Peel Session) *Engine Kid: Quarter Mile Thunder (LP - Bear Catching Fish) C/Z *Captain Beefheart: Mirror Man (CD - London 1974) *Jah Shaka: Mercy Gone Dub (LP - Dub Salute 3) Jah Shaka Music *Flatback 4: Oven Love (7” - Stand or Squat) Abstract Sounds *Mieskuoro Huutajat (Finnish Shouting Choir): H.Y.V.Ä (CD - H.Y.V.Ä) Bad Vugum *Drome: Once While Busy Counting Virtues (Part 2) (Peel Session) *Teenagers In Trouble: Woodstock Medley (Peel Session) *Dish: Meteor Mum (10" - Mabel Sagittarius) Engine *Palace Brothers: Come A Little Dog (LP – Palace Brothers) Domino *Cherubs: I Want Candy (Various Artists LP - The Smitten Love Song Comp.) Karate Brand Records *Kabaras Boys Band: Yakusia Omukunda (7") Zebra *Teenagers In Trouble: I Dreamed I Saw Joe Hill (Peel Session) *Visionistics: Mysterious Ways (12") Mo Wax *Steel Pole Bath Tub: The Seventh Hour Of The Seventh Day (Various Artists LP - The Smitten Love Song Comp.) Karate Brand Records *Echobelly: Father, Ruler, King, Computer (CD - Everybody's Got One) Rhythm King Records *Bootsy's New Rubber Band: Blasters Of The Universe (CD - Blasters Of The Universe) Rykodisc File ;Name *a) *b) Peel Show 1994-08-12 ;Length *a) 00:47:17 *b) 02:53:19 ;Other *a) Uploaded to Soundcloud by Sporadic Bass Monkey. *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping complete this track listing. *b) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. ;Available *a) Soundcloud (link dead) *b) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector